


Among the Three of Us

by avesnongrata



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, OT3, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill just wants everyone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Three of Us

"Is everything alright, Merrill? You seem nervous."

"I suppose I am, a little," Merrill admits. She chews her lip as she bustles around her living room, not so much tidying as fidgeting.

Hawke takes her gently by the shoulders to stop her pacing. "Why? What's going on?"

Before Merrill can answer, Isabela's voice with its ubiquitous note of amusement rings out from the entryway. "Sorry to interrupt. Am I early?"

Merrill extracts herself from Hawke's hands and greets Isabela with a small smile. "No, you're right on time, surprisingly. Not that it's surprising that you're on time. Although it kind of is. You're not usually very punctual, are you? No, I meant that I'm surprised you came when I summoned you. Hawke's usually the one who--"

"It's alright, kitten. I understand," Isabela interrupts, much to Merrill's relief. Isabela always knows how to keep her from rambling too much. "Why did you want to see me?"

Merrill takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. She can only hope her voice will stay steady and not too shrill. "Actually, I wanted to see both of you. To talk about... things."

Hawke raises an eyebrow, equal parts curious and apprehensive. "What sort of things, Merrill?"

Merrill swallows hard. The way Hawke and Isabela are studying her so intently makes her mouth go a bit dry, but she called them both here to talk about this, so she'll have to get the words out somehow. "About you and Isabela. And about us."

Hawke tenses, and Isabela takes a step back, instinctively raising her hands in front of her. Merrill isn't sure whether she's being defensive or placating. Probably a little of both. "I told you before, Merrill: I'm happy for you."

"I know what you said, Isabela," Merrill says with what she hopes is a reassuring smile, "but I also know the way you look at her when you think no one is watching."

Isabela frowns slightly, going a bit pink. "I mean it. I'm happy for you. What you two have together is different than what Hawke and I had. It's better. You'll both be much happier--"

"Isabela, let me finish, please!" Isabela gapes at her, but Merrill presses on. "The thing is, I also know that Hawke looks at you the same way."

Hawke's hand instantly finds its familiar place on Merrill's shoulder, and her eyes are earnest, almost pleading as they search Merrill's. "You know it's not like that. I'm yours. All yours."

"I think you both misunderstand me. It's probably my fault. I'm not being very clear. I'm not entirely sure what I'm saying, myself."

Hawke takes both of Merrill's hands to keep her from wringing them. "It's alright. Take your time. We'll listen."

Merrill glances from Hawke to Isabela and back, but chooses to fix her eyes on the floor at her feet. It's easier than keeping eye contact when they're both looking at her like that. Like they aren't sure whether she's about to burst into tears or flames. At this point, Merrill isn't sure which of the two is more likely, either.

"I'm not angry," she says softly, "and I'm not jealous. I know you care about each other, and I hope you care about me, like you say you do."

"We do."

"Of course we do."

They both answer without a hint of hesitation, and it's all the incentive Merrill needs to be bold. "Then, do you think maybe we could..."

"Share?" Hawke finishes for her when she trails off. Merrill can only nod; it always amazes her when Hawke seems to be able to read her mind like that.

"Are you sure?" Isabela asks gently.

"I am," Merrill nods again, more confidently this time. "I've given this a lot of thought. What Hawke and I have _is_ different than what you and Hawke have. Perhaps the three of us could have something different still. Unless you don't want that. I'm making this too complicated, aren't I? Forgive me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

To her complete surprise, Hawke chuckles and kisses her slowly. She isn't quite sure what it means, but she's glad for the excuse to stop thinking for the moment. A second later, Isabela fits herself up against Merrill's back, and her heart stops as well as her brain. When Isabela's hands find her waist, Merrill breaks her kiss with Hawke and tips her head back to rest on Isabela's shoulder, pulling Hawke closer.  Tentatively, she redirects Hawke’s lips to find Isabela's, and she strokes Hawke's hair as the two of them share a heated kiss over her shoulder.

When Hawke and Isabela finally part, they begin to laugh. Merrill joins them, breathless and amazed. "I didn't actually think you'd agree! I don't know what comes next. I've gotten myself in over my head again, haven't I?"

"Don't you worry, kitten. I can help with that." Isabela strokes a hand along Merrill's waist, just shy of tickling.

With a grin, Hawke presses a kiss to Merrill's flushed cheek. "I'm sure among the three of us we can figure it out."


End file.
